valonforthfandomcom-20200214-history
Marwynn Valonforth
Background Marwynn, third born to Luc and Lillian Valonforth, was named after Captain Marwynn who his father served with. Marwynn was a jealous type, never earned his father's favor because he flung spells instead of swords. Unlike Derek who was his the Apple of his father's eye. What made him the most angry was he was born to no succession. His faults would later lead to the downfall of the noble house. Though he was not all evil, he did love his family and siblings, but his lust for power grew with his age. He became particularly close with Falric, both were even with one another at sparring. (Using greats words) Their rivalry grew when they obtained new abilities and dueled one another to hone their skills. Cult of the Damned Eventually Marwynn's thirst first power lead him to dabble in dark magic, especially necromancy. He became a student under Kel'Thuzad and joined the Cult of the Damned, where he helped conspire the downfall of Lordaeron. He had a knack for using dark magic, and became a master disciple of Kel'Thuzad. He had taken part in spreading the plague throughout Lordaeron and preparing behind the scenes for the fall of Lordaeron. After the prince returned and Capitol City was taken, he became grand necromancer under Kel'Thuzad and King Arthas. But he had to prove himself by going to his family manor and killing his kin. Unfortunately for him, he only managed to kill his mother and the two eldest, Derek and Sarah. = Grand Necromancer Marwynn was put in charge of reanimating the forces for the Scourge. Marwynn accompanied Arthas to Northrend, where he helped Arthas with his campaign. Once the Lich King fell into hibernation he got to work immediately, raising an army of terrifying might with his Cult of the Damned. He kept his work going during the War of the Lich King. Prior to the Lich King's fall Marwynn was dispatched to the Eastern Kingdoms to start rallying and raising forces there to start an offense on their home. However when the Lich King allowed the Ashen Verdict to invade his fortress to test their strength. He was surprisingly overthrown by a final blessing from the Light. Post-War of the Lich King With the Lich King gone and the undead was no longer bound to the will of the Lich King, Marwynn worked to build a force of his own. He met with his brother Derek Valonforth in Stratholme and started to plan the next move. The Scourge was mostly dismantled. And the Argent Crusade worked to exterminate the remaining forces in Lordaeron. The undead in the area was easily subjugated under the will of the two brothers. And they started to raise a force to be reckoned with. They had an all out battle with the Argent Crusade in the Plaguewood. Even when they united and bolstered their numbers they were still driven out. The two brother fled to Quel'Thalas and took the seat of Deatholme in secret. Where they remained dormant. Pre-Broken Shore Invasion Marwynn and Derek slowly built up an army of undead again in Quel'thalas. Where they hoarded their resources and played off the local undead as mindless wanders instead of the subjugated servants they were to the Valonforth Brothers. Marwynn came in contact with the Legion, the Dreadlord Varimathras promised him a gift of power if he has built a force for when the Dreadlord returns. Kil'jaden himself blessed the Dreadlord and dispatched him to start weakening the Kingdoms of Azeroth for the incoming invasion of Azeroth.